A New Day
by RichInsanity
Summary: AU. A choice, a chance. It was given to him who wasn't worthy, without letting him have a say in it, but as Kouen gazed at the scene before him, perhaps he could change it all. Change it all for a much better future, though before that he still had to master his expressions, it wouldn't be good if he was surprised every time he saw something vastly different from his own dimension.
1. How It Began

• **.•.•.•**

A man who tried to fit another's shoe,

Knowing that he could never do,

Carried the burdened of hate and blame,

Life now gone and claimed.

• **.•.•.•**

 _"Kouen?"_

 _"My child?_ "

Red eyes fluttered open, mouth dry, and body as stiff as a board. The first nephew of Hakutoku moved his right hand, letting it hover in front of his face and a feeling of disbelief coursed through him, opening and closing his hand like it was something unbelievable.

"I- I'm alive?"

Kouen rose from the comfort of his bed, inclined to sit on it instead, and wondered, why he was so _surprised_. He took a deep breath and tried to recount what happened yesterday, just before he slept, and his mind came up with a blank.

And whenever he closed his eyes, he could feel the sun rays hitting his face, the jeers of a crowd, and the feeling of doom in the pit of his stomach.

Kouen could feel bile rise from his throat.

The child hugged himself, giving himself the comfort he needed, and shuddered, red eyes glazed over from sleep and hair a complete mess.

A rapid series of knocks entered Kouen's ears, but he didn't have the strength to speak, much less open the door to his abrupt visitor.

" _Kouen_ , this isn't funny." A familiar voice said with a tint of worry, "open the door Kouen, or I'll break it down."

"Yu- Yuu-nii?" The redhead croaked out and he couldn't stop the shivers that wreaked through his body. A moment passed, and Kouen's door, made of flimsy wood and paper, broke down due to Hakuyuu's spear, blue eyes on fire.

The blue haired boy didn't miss a beat, letting his spear clatter to the ground, he promptly approached his cousin and wrapped his much longer arms around Kouen's smaller frame.

"Shh, shh, is there something amiss Kouen? Did you have a... nightmare?"

Something wet travelled across his cheeks and it took a moment for Kouen to realize that it was _his_ tears, a strong feeling of sadness appeared in his heart when he heard the muffled voice of his cousin through the door.

And Kouen didn't know why.

Hakuyuu's arms tightened around him and Kouen enjoyed the comfort it brought, how he knew that he won't be alone, even in this small amount of time.

Kouen didn't know how much time passed with Hakuyuu holding him like a baby, he just knew that his cousin never left his side, and to him that was what mattered.

 _"Kouen-dono screamed in his sleep this morning,"_

 _"He did? Poor child, nightmares must be plaguing him."_

 _"Hakuyuu-dono went to his chambers this morning, he comforted his cousin it seems."_

 _"My, my. They share quite a deep bond then, I wouldn't be surprised if Kouen-dono were to follow his cousins to war."_

 _"Shh! Don't speak of that, this mustn't reach the ears of anybody."_

 _"It would only be a matter of time,"_

 _"Still, let the children have their innocence. It looks like it would be taken away from them shortly,"_

A thin frown appeared on Kouen's lips and he turned his head to see the expression on his cousin's face, which didn't betray any of the emotions he was feeling.

Seeing his cousin turn to him, a faint smile appeared on Hakuyuu's face and he ruffled his cousin's head of red locks, amused to see the clear irritation on Kouen's face.

"Come Kouen," the blue haired child mumured, "we should visit Hakuren in his chambers, I suppose he overslept again."

Hakuyuu didn't have long legs, for he was still a child of ten summers, but it was still hard for Kouen to match his long strides with his short legs, of a child of seven summers. Huffing a laugh at his cousin's current problem, Hakuyuu stopped walking and waited for Kouen to reach his current position, frown still in place.

"Why did you stop?"

Hakuyuu's lips twitched at the look of displeasure on his cousin's face, barely suppressing his chuckles, and offered a hand.

"Come on, I'm not leaving you behind."

Kouen felt his eyes water for a moment, not knowing why he was so emotional all of a sudden, yet didn't hesitate to reach out to Hakuyuu's hand and holding it tight.

If Hakuyuu wondered about it he didn't asks any question, he just squeezed his cousin's smaller hand for reassurance and Kouen felt his lips twitch, his first try on that day to smile.

"Ne, Hakuyuu-niisama where's Mei-Mei?"

Blue eyes flickered with emotion and Hakuyuu pursed his lips, "it's not his time yet, Kouen."

Bells rang in Kouen's mind and everything changed, like how a blank scroll suddenly became filled with colours, Kouen grew larger in size and their surroundings became pure white, Hakuyuu also grew, stopping only an inch shorter than his cousin, baby fat disappearing.

Kouen now looked like his true age of twenty-nine summers, and Hakuyuu looked like no fire burned him to his death, yet the two knew otherwise.

"I see," Kouen muttered, voice a low baritone. "I never thought there will be a life after death,"

Hakuyuu curled his lips and spoke, "not really, King Solomon just likes to give exceptions at times."

"King Solomon? Aladdin's father?" The redhead asked curiously, a hand stroking his goatee.

"Never thought you'd have a goatee of all things, Kouen." Hakuyuu replied amused, visibly dodging the questions directed to him.

"It suits me," Kouen said calmly and red eyes burned. "What is this exception you speak of?"

"A choice," Hakuyuu answered swiftly, all amusement on his face drained out. "For better or for worse?"

"I cannot see how any of our situations could be better," Kouen stated dryly, arms crossed.

Hakuyuu seemed to mull over his thoughts and a small smile appeared on his face.

"We could still be alive,"

Kouen took a deep breathe and turned his red eyes, now scarlet, towards his cousin, a sharp tone in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"It could start from the very beginning," Hakuyuu began, a twinkle in his eye. "When you just achieved consciousness of you actions."

"Tempting," Kouen replied, a curl on his lips. "But, not for me. I know that it was my time, my only regret is that I couldn't say goodbye to my siblings."

Blue eyes flickered to sapphire, and a smirk appeared on Hakuyuu's lips.

"Interesting, I was apprehensive when Hakuyuu and Hakuren recommended you, but I could see that they were right."

Hakuyuu's form shifted, and a man that Kouen could easily recognize due to Aladdin, appeared in front of him, dark blue braided hair and sharp sapphire eyes unmistakable.

Kouen's eye widened a fraction and he almost performed a kowtow, before he thought otherwise, he knew that this man wouldn't appreciate it the least.

A grin appeared on Solomon's face, one twenty-two summers old, and a staff wielded expertly on his right hand, floating in mid air, away from the pure white ground.

"You can call me Solomon, I hate the title of king, which I'm pretty sure you can relate to. Eh, Kouen?"

"It was not rightfully mine, to be Emperor." Kouen said lowly, whole body stiff.

"True! But it wasn't supposed to be Hakuryuu's either, it was supposed to be Hakuyuu's you know? But Arba stopped all that,"

Kouen inhaled sharply, a look entering his eye. "Why did you not present this to Hakuyuu-niisama then? It is his title to claim not mine,"

A frown appeared on Solomon's face, "I did that too, but Hakuyuu declined, Hakuren did the same thing, so did Hakutoku!" Solomon added in afterthought, "imagine my surprise though, when they all recommended one person,"

Sapphire eyes turned to Kouen's own.

"You,"

The redhead stiffened, shock colouring his features, and his eyes widened impossibly. Kouen couldn't speak, his mouth was all dried up, but Solomon didn't give him the chance to recover and continued speaking.

"Surprising, I know, but I had to test you before I did anything." A grin now broke out on Solomon's face, "you passed it with flying colours! Though, I can't reincarnate you in your dimension. Only in a different one, I found one with minor differences, really minor, nothing you have to worry about, so..."

"Bye-bye! Don't die again so soon!"

Kouen's mind exploded in white and he felt the ground swallow him up, then...

Nothing.

• **.•.•.•**

 **I do not own Magi.**


	2. The Sacrifice of One

• **.•.•.•**

A sacrifice was needed,

Just what he most hated,

But he made a promise,

Which was his only solace.

• **.•.•.•**

Kouen knew that the scrolls about life after death were merely fiction, made by fake philosophers trying to make a name for their selves by spinning their own thoughts about it.

Resurrection, that was what happened to him, but it was vastly different from what any could think of. It didn't begin from when he was a babe in his mother's stomach, nor when she gave birth, instead it happened slowly, a very slow transformation.

It began, when he was a thought. It was something entirely different, since when Kouen opened his eyes darkness wasn't what greeted him, instead it was a simple room. A simple room that brought too many memories, it was distinctly inside the Palace of Kou, a room for the generations of Ren to mingle.

It was easily his grandmother's favourite room.

Kouen shifted in his place, feeling odd being in this room after years, because after his grandmother died it was rarely used. It didn't help matters that he was still wearing the traditional clothes that he wore after Hakuryuu ordered to have his head cut off, speaking of it, his hands grazed his neck, feeling that he received no wounds or scars after all.

His ears heard the sound of shuffling clothes, and he easily turned his head towards where it originated, the folding screens that had a rather majestic bamboo forest with a flying dragon, which was great in length, his body winding. It had thick horns that looked just like branches, only they were pure white in colour, and his mane was the colour of shining gold. His four feet were of great size, and claws more so, and the dragon's scales were a myriad of colours, like a rainbow, yet much more intricate and amazing to look at, but what stood out the most was it's eyes, which were a deep scarlet.

Kouen often wondered when he was young how this dragon flew without wings, yet when the existence of rukh was opened to him, he didn't question anymore.

After peeling his eyes away from the intricate piece of art, Kouen's red eyes narrowed at the cloth that was peeking by the folding screens, a familiar white and red cloth.

He had to be a fool if he didn't realize who owned it.

Still, what were you supposed to do when you were about to meet your younger self, your younger self from another dimension?

His younger self shuffled behind the barrier that separated them, and peered his eyes over said barrier, their colour a deep burgundy.

Kouen had to stifle his surprise at it, and raked his mind for any memories that existed when he was a child only four summers old. His eyebrows furrowed when he realised his memories were a tad bit fuzzy, and puzzled at the thought that his eyes weren't the same scarlet colour when he was young.

Or, Kouen mentally reminded himself, it might be one of the 'minor differences' that Aladdin's father told him. It wasn't anything big, Kouen wasn't really sure if his eye colour changed at all, but it didn't really matter in the long run.

"Hello," he began warmly, remembering when his youngest brother, Kouha, was that young and as eccentric as ever. "Who are you?"

It was for clarification, or the other fact that it was possible that his name might be one of the minor differences from his dimension. Kouen grimaced, it would help if they had different names but Kouen, was, well, Kouen. The man will never change his name just because he was in a different dimension, it was something his parents gave him, something that his father possibly thought about, along with his mother.

Because, his name and Koumei's own was a perfect combination of both his mother's and father's.

The figure behind the folding screens jerked at his question, his movement bringing the barrier down, and Kouen could see red locks covering the child's face. Obviously dressed in his night clothes, sporting the same colours Kouen wore ever since he was born, white and red.

And Kouen mentally wondered if he should have let his younger self speak first, well the damage was done, Kouen just had to do his best to fix it.

His younger self quickly rose from his position, hiding his earlier blunder as best as he can, and brushed his hair away from his face, which made Kouen mentally frown.

He... he wasn't that thin when he was young if he remembered correctly. Kouen inconspicuously examined his younger counterpart, noting the fact that the child didn't have the baby fat required for his age, and how thin he seemed to be.

It, it wouldn't be possible that he was a _girl_ , would he? Because, that was in no way or form, a 'minor difference' and Kouen tried to remember when his youngest sister, Kougyoku, was four summers old.

Kouen could only breathe a sigh of relief when he successfully retrieved an image from the deep recesses of his mind, showing that a girl, did have baby fat when they were children.

But that didn't stop him from mentally frowning, nonetheless.

"That- that should be my queshtion mishter," his younger self replied with a lisp, a small frown appearing on his face, and Kouen didn't have to wonder why he was wearing that expression.

Lisping was unbecoming, especially to him that valued precision. Though, Kouen wondered, if his younger self didn't see the familiar traits that they shared.

Another question to ponder on.

Now, how to explain to a child, much less your younger self, that they're the same person? Or, that you're from a different dimension?

"After all, this is _my_ dreams."

Kouen paused at the child's statement, not noticing the triumphant look on his face after pronouncing the words correctly.

But that single statement brought a brand new perspective of resurrection, it probably had something to do with the spiritual energy of a person combining with someone else, but if that so happened will his magoi increase?

Kouen had to make a list of questions after this.

"I see," Kouen mumbled, a hand stroking his goatee.

A long silence ensued and the young child kept shifting in his position, looking expectantly at the man that appeared in his dreams.

"Are you... are you by chance the angel that's come to get me?"

 _That_ snapped Kouen out of his stupor, blinking rapidly at his younger self's words, dread filling his stomach and the last words that Solomon said rang through his mind.

 _"Bye-bye! Don't die again so soon!"_

An illness, that was the only conclusion Kouen reached, his younger self most likely caught a disease that had no medication.

Yet.

It explains the child's rather pale pallor and his lack of baby fat, Kouen thought he was going to hurl.

Did, did Solomon put him in this dimension to _replace_ himself?

' _No_ ,' Kouen thought vehemently, ' _Aladdin's father would do no such thing, he's a compassionate man, he would not resort to such tactics._ '

But he was a King.

"Mishter?" His younger self questioned and a look flickered in his eye, one that made Kouen clench his fist tight.

"Don't worry, I accepted my fate a long time ago." The child pause and his burgundy eyes softened. "I even got to see my little brother,"

"I'm done," the boy admitted, a melancholic smile on his face.

Something snapped inside of Kouen at that moment, his scarlet eyes were aflame and he kneeled in front of the boy, putting his hands, calloused and strong on the boy's frail shoulders.

"Do not lie to yourself," Kouen rumbled sternly, "it is not wise, and will bring more harm than good. Trust me, I've gone through the same thing."

The boy's eyes widened for a fraction, and his smile looked much more brittle than before, the air around them stilled. Tears welled up in the young boy's eyes but he stubbornly held it off, not wanting to cry.

"I- I'm not lying to myself," he protested weakly, his small body trembling. "It is something that could not be avoided,"

The boy was stubborn, Kouen had to give him that, but that didn't stop Kouen from being frustrated, he didn't let it show though. It was also common knowledge that everybody, every living thing wanted to live, not die. Yes, humans might forget it, but if death was to come most would want to live, live their lives to the fullest.

"Everybody wants to live," Kouen paused, scarlet eyes gazing at burgundy. "You might be tired, but somewhere deep in your mind, you want to live. Not die."

"Of courshe I don't want to die mishter!" The boy blurted out, shaking in anger. "I want to see the sky, the seas, the lands, our people. But above all else, I want to see the world beyond this room! This room that I've been in ever since I was born!"

"I WANT TO LIVE!"

Tears were now streaking his face, trying vainly to rub them away and it looked like it took all of his strength to say all that. Meanwhile, Kouen was in shock, a still statue that let his arms fall to his side, gazing at nothing.

Hiccups erupted from the boy, and slowly, as if time wanted to bring more suffering to him, Kouen saw the boy fall backwards, and he quickly grabbed his arm, bringing the boy to his chest.

"Sorry, I'm sorry."

Kouen himself didn't know why he was apologising, but he just grabbed the boy as if he was his lifeline, which was quite true in a sense. Kouen closed his eye but he didn't let the boy go, instead hugging him tighter, wishing that he could grant the boy's dreams.

A soft wind caressed Kouens face and he opened his eyes, realising that he wasn't in the Imperial Palace anymore, instead, it was the same white place where he was at earlier. Solomon was still hovering above the white ground, a soft look on his face, it took a moment for Kouen to realize that he was the one who brought him here again, but it didn't matter.

"Can you heal him?" Kouen demanded, noticing that the boy was now asleep, as silent as the night. "Can you let him go outside?"

Solomon's lips quirked upwards, yet it was gone as soon as it appeared, a solemn look on his face.

"Kouen," Solomon began gently, "it's his time, the rukh is calling out to him."

"No, it isn't. You are," he accused, "if the price of resurrection comes with a person dying then I'll have to apologise to Hakuyuu, it's not something I could do."

Solomon let out a heavy sigh, admiration in his eyes but with an ugly frown on his face. "Kouen, if you want the child to live, you'll have to take control of his body."

"But that won't be him anymore would it? It would be me, Ren Kouen, the recently decapitated Leader of the Western Forces." His eyes turned towards the child in his arms, "not the child that didn't have the chance to see the world,"

"Everything comes with a price," Solomon admitted, "it's the way of the world, from any other dimension."

"If, if I were to give everything, my magoi, my memories, can you heal him? Until he gets outside?"

Solomon opened his mouth, and promptly closed it, sorrow coating his words. "It would only last for a few minutes, give or take."

A beat of silence passed and Kouen couldn't do anything, much like what happened when the Civil War took place, all he could do was wait, but here... there was nothing.

"I don't mind," a young voice cut in, burgundy eyes opening. "If mister could go out and see the world in my stead, why not?"

Kouen let the child go, letting him stand on the ground, still kneeling. He was a bit wobbly but he managed to stand, and gazed at the man who was in the air.

"Mister, can you do that?"

Solomon wore a look of surprise, and answered, completely astonished. "I can, but are you sure? I was planning to do it without your consent so that a small bit of your consciousness would still be left behind, but if you were to give it... you'll be with the rukh."

"I don't mind," the child repeated, a small smile on his face, burgundy eyes lighting up. "We're the same person after all."

The child turned around, looking directly at his older counterpart's eyes, a colour not much different from his, and performed a half-bow. "I apologishe that I didn't answer your earlier question, but my name's Ren Kouen."

"That's also my name," Kouen replied a frown on his face, "but are you certain that you want that?"

"Yes, most certainly." The younger Kouen said with a nod, "because with this, I know they are in capable hands. So, please? Will you take care of them in my stead?"

Kouen took a deep breathe, not needing to know who were 'they' or 'them' because he already knew, his scarlet eyes were on fire, and he said the words that Solomon needed for the true resurrection process to start.

"I pledge in my honour as the nephew of Ren Hakutoku, that I, Ren Kouen, would take care of our family and will accept the chance that you have given me, Solomon and Ren Kouen, I thank you."

Kouen gazed at the child expectantly and saw a small smile on his face, he opened his mouth to speak but as soon as he did, the younger Kouen burst into countless numbers of rukh, not giving him any chance to praise the boy.

"Don't worry, he'll hear you, always."

Kouen turned to Solomon who spoke those words and squared his shoulders, looking at the man's eye with determination. "I'm ready,"

A grin lit up Solomon's face and he brought his hands together, staff floating beside him.

"Then, let's go!"

• **.•.•.•**

 **I do not own Magi.**


	3. Overflowing Feelings

• **.•.•.•**

There was no darkness, only light,

That greeted his youthful sight.

Burying the guilt that he'll receive,

From the ones that he'll deceive.

• **.•.•.•**

 _"His Majesty, Emperor Shoutoku, Kouen-dono is-"_

 _"Madame Takara, your grandson's heart is beating!"_

 _"Lady Amaterasu, he- he came back to life!"_

 _"Your Majesties, Hakutoku and Koutoku, young Kouen has risen from the dead!"_

 _"Yuu! Yuu! En's alive!"_

• **.•.•.•**

The first thing that greeted Kouen's ears was noise. It wasn't something from a festival, it was more of a cultured noise, the noise that came from maids who were constantly talking in low tones or shuffling in place.

But it was still irritating, and it made his hand twitch in response.

He heard a sharp intake of breath beside him, and the shuffling of clothes grew louder. Orders carried out in hushed whispers, and his door often opening and closing.

Kouen almost rose from his position when a loud bang resounded through the room, followed by irregular breathing, and somebody gasping for breathe.

"Is En fi-"

The next words were muffled, somebody probably covered the boy's mouth, and it didn't take Kouen to realize who it was. No matter the younger timbre it seemed to have, nor if he hadn't seen the boy.

At this age, only three people called him that, one would use it with a '-nii' on the end, whilst the other would only use it in private, but there was one person who saw no shame in using it on a daily basis.

Ren Hakuren, technically speaking, the Fourth Prince of Kou right now.

If his grandfather was still alive that is.

" _Hakuren!_ " A young Hakuyuu hissed quietly, "do not create a fuss, and I doubt that anybody is enjoying the noise you are causing."

Kouen's eyes fluttered open, blinded by the sudden influx of light, he closed it shut, using his hands to cover them. He could hear the sharp intakes of breath that countless maids took, and the shuffling of their cloth reached his ears. But one noise stood out from the rest, it was the thundering foot steps that seemed to come from the halls.

" _My son!_ " A voice said from the halls and Kouen took a shuddering breathe at the familiarity, a voice so familiar and well-missed. "Is it true? Is- is he alive?"

It had a hint of desperation, hope, and sounded so much like a plea, Kouen's heart twisted at it. He wasn't _her_ son, the son they were looking for was part of the rukh, and wasn't part of the living plain anymore. Kouen wasn't sure if he could look anybody straight in the eye because of it.

He's a living lie.

Ignoring his line of thought, it wouldn't help him if he were to dwell on it, he opened his eyes, slowly letting them get used to the light and flexing his fingers that were stiff. He let out a puff of breathe, making the people in the vicinity come to a halt.

Kouen only saw pieces of cloths varying from dark crimson to dark gold before he was promptly hugged, his body aching and hurting all over, making him whimper.

"Oh! _Oh!_ " His mother, Ren Amaterasu exclaimed, "I apologize for manhandling you like that Kouen, I- I was just glad you are alive."

"Milady," an old maid intoned politely, "Young Master Kouen has not yet revitalised himself, it would be wise if you would let him rest."

She could've been easily beheaded for such behaviour, Kouen mused, yet he knew his mother will do no such thing. She has always been kind in his early memories, and Mother was knowledgeable enough to know that what the old maid said was the truth.

He was laid down on bed as gently as possible, and Kouen saw the old maid lower her head after addressing his mother, and just like the other maids, they were in a respectful kowtow position, most likely since his cousins entered.

The reincarnated prince saw how his mother's eyes roamed the room, nodding in slight approval at the actions of the maids, a small smile on her face, her golden eyes glinting.

"Rise," Amaterasu softly said, yet under the silence of the room everybody heard it loud and clear, the maids proceeded to rise, and the eldest one, the one who spoke for Kouen's own good, bowed her head and stood in front of Kouen's mother.

Seeing the maid wishing to speak to her, Amaterasu opened her mouth to give the maid her permission.

"Ask and you shall receive," the Royal intoned, "what do you wish to say Sou Fu?"

If the maid was surprised that Lady Amaterasu knew her name she did not show it, instead, she accepted the permission to speak.

"Milady," the old maid began, "in behalf of the younger maids and as their superior, may I request for permission to leave the Madame's Chamber?"

Amaterasu narrowed her eyes, and Sou Fu hurriedly continued to speak, so that her Lady would not bring her wrath upon them.

"I did not mean to put Prince Kouen's wellness in harm, but we thought that, perhaps, the Royal Family would appreciate the privacy we could offer."

The Lady tilted her head upwards, and nodded sharply. "Very well," she began, "I give you, Sou Fu, and your students explicit permission to leave the room."

Amaterasu narrowed her eyes, "but I expect a healer near Mother's Chamber, so that if anything were to happen to my son, help would some immediately."

"It shall be done, Milady."

The maids, all of them, had their heads bowed down until they left the room, giving respect to the blue haired princes near the doorway.

Once the paper door was securely closed, Hakuyuu silently counted to ten, and inclined his head downwards.

"Lady Amatera-"

"Ama-oba!" Hakuren greeted jubilantly, "we came as soon as I informed nii-chan the news!"

" _Hakuren!_ " Hakuyuu hissed once again, "show the manners that Honourable Grandmother and Honourable Grandfather instilled in us!"

The younger of the Haku brothers pouted, and Kouen's mother proceeded to laugh.

• **.•.•.•**

 **I do not own Magi.**


	4. Perspectives

• **.•.•.•**

Deep thoughts running through their mind,

Whether they are true or false they'll soon find,

Expecting the worse that did arrive,

Yet it changed for one to thrive.

• **.•.•.•**

Ren Koutoku, second child of the current Emperor with his one and only wife, didn't know what to do.

As a child, he was often overshadowed by his elder brother's brilliance, and the fact that he, Ren Hakutoku, is the _first_ son, it wasn't much of a surprise. But that isn't to say that his father and mother didn't give him any attention, actually, if the Second Prince would have been asked about it, he would go as far as tell the inquirer that his parents gave him more attention than his elder brother.

Koutoku knew why, even in his elder brother's younger years he was often monitored by the nobles, and always praised once he did a kata.

His father and mother didn't want him to feel unwanted, and his brother understood that, which was why whenever they showered him with praises, his elder brother never spoke against it.

Ren Hakutoku was an admirable elder brother at that.

But, that was also the reason why he was in his current situation.

All the burdens of soldiers being sent to the borders to fight barbarians were either on his father or brother's shoulder, even his mother had a hand in it. They were the ones who made the decisions, the hard decisions.

And as much as it pains him to say it, Koutoku knew that most of the soldiers sent was just a distraction, lives that were ended early with no real meaning behind it.

Ren Koutoku never understood how his family could handle the guilt, the guilt that kept gnawing at them every time a fallen soldier's family stood outside the Gates, crying a waterfall of tears, shouting at the top of their lungs that they knew that their relative's death contributed to the rise of the country, that it meant something.

It couldn't have been farther from the truth.

His family maintained a brave face for the people, yet Koutoku knew, deep inside the Palace, underneath the perpetual wealth and brightness that cloaked the place, there existed graves with no bodies, only names.

His family stayed there for countless hours, mourning the lives of the fallen soldiers that they couldn't save.

It was almost laughable how much Koutoku wanted to be part of it when he was young, not understanding the tiredness inside his brother's eyes after such decisions.

His family shielded him, which was why he didn't know what to do with his son that was born with a frail body, containing a disease that wasn't known to man, much less its cure.

He distanced himself from the child, his son, Kouen. Busied himself with training, and helping his family anyway he can. Koutoku saw the way his family shot him looks of disappointment, but for the life of him, he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

Was he supposed to spend time with the child, and once the disease won over, wallow at the loss of his precious child? Remember the memories he spent with him?

Physically, Koutoku could confidently say he was strong, he could keep up with his brother, and if that wasn't an achievement, Koutoku wouldn't know what is.

Mentally? That was a different matter entirely.

So he distanced himself from his frail son, having as small contact as possible, ignoring the broken hearted looks his wife would send him, and focused with the people around him that were healthy, those that weren't about to die soon.

Koutoku could only regret that now, for he didn't have any good memories to remember his Kouen by, and as he heard the messenger utter the words of his frail son's death, he could feel nothing, nothing but the emptiness inside of his heart.

He seeked his elder brother's presence, and imagine his surprise, no, the rage he felt when another messenger came by, expressing miraculous news.

" _Silence!_ " Koutoku roared, "nobody can rise from the dead, **nobody!** "

The messenger trembled at his wrath, utterly terrified, yet still decided to repeat the news ignoring the consequences that will most likely happen, now he understood why being a messenger was so dangerous, and why they always said; _Don't kill the messenger._

"A-a-alive! Prince Kouen is alive!"

He felt it before he saw it, and he wasn't the least embarrassed to say that he almost urinated when it happened.

A sword touched his neck, drawing blood before it stopped completely, settling on his skin of his neck, and the messenger didn't even wonder if the Red Prince would've gone through it, he knew he would.

He thanked his lucky stars that the White Prince was there, stopping his younger brother from decapitating the messenger.

"Koutoku, enough." Ren Hakutoku rumbled at his brother, standing in front of the messenger, holding the arm that held the sword under a tight grip. Hakutoku turned his head facing the messenger, and the messenger in return, froze at the look on his face.

"Are you certain the message you have given is wholly the truth? With no lies tainting it, nor hearsay? For if it is nothing but a lie, you will be beheaded by such a crime, giving false information to the Ruling Family."

Ha, youngest of his brothers at the age of sixteen summers, trembled not only in fear, but also in anger, his amber eyes flashed, and a snarl was on his face at the indignity of it all.

"Telling no lies was taught to us from the start! For whose words can you trust but a messenger!? If we were to speak even the smallest of lies, then we could not be called Messengers no more!" Ha's face flushed red at the end of his tirade, ignoring the fact that shouting at the Royals could lead to countless punishments.

"Oho?" Hakutoku raised an eyebrow in question, and the next words were said coldly, "then were you certain that the one you chose to lend an ear to were speaking truthfully? Or are you just a naive messenger boy that never tried to look if the news you held were indeed the truth, and therefore bringing false hope to the family of the deceased?"

The First Prince of Kou spoke so frankly, yet it still held the noble tint of his upbringing, that Ha never thought could sound so... menacing.

And now that anger wasn't clouding his judgment, Ha allowed himself to think logically about the situation.

"I- I never thought about that," the messenger replied woodenly, and he hadn't noticed that the sword was no longer an inch near his neck, and that the Second Prince seemed to almost slump his shoulders.

"A maid told me about it," the messenger confessed, "but I never thought about what repercussions it would bring if the news were to be false. I, I merely wished to bring the great news that I've been told about the prince's recovery."

Ha never did. He was too joyous of the news, because the Royal Family had been dreary lately, and the servants found it unsettling, because even Lady Amaterasu, the sun of the household, wasn't burning with her usual brightness.

(They didn't blame her, she was losing one of her children, her most precious child, for Prince Kouen was the flame that kept Lady Amaterasu going, the fire that ignited the sun.)

Whatever he was thinking about must have shown in his face, because when Ha dared to glance at the First Prince's face, he saw how his eyes softened the tiniest bit. Ha knew what he had to do.

Performing the most respectful kowtow he could do, Ha decided that the first thing he ought to do was beg for forgiveness.

"Forgive me, Your Majesties Hakutoku and Koutoku, for I have sinned greatly against not only you, but the Family that has ruled and made this land prosper." Ha said, sincerity coloring his tone, "for I have made false hopes rise within you, and for that I must beg for your forgiveness."

The father of the deceased prince spoke no words, and just abruptly left, probably in hopes of finding his wife, and be comforted with her presence.

"Rise," Prince Hakutoku softly rumbled, "it was not merely your fault young one, but perhaps, you have already learned a lesson?"

Ha rose from his kowtow, but remained sitted on the floor, head hung in shame.

"Yes," the messenger answered glumly, "I, Sou Ha, shall not merely listen to one's word, but accomplish my duty to know if the message given to my ears is nothing but the truth, this I swear, on the honor of my family."

Prince Hakutoku nodded at the boy's pledge, and his dark eyes, cerulean in color, became weary. "Try as you might, Ha of the Sou Clan, you cannot simply correct your mistake with a simple pledge, no matter how honorable it is." The First Prince paused, and uttered the next words gravely. "A punishment shall be cast upon you,"

Ha shivered violently, terrified at what punishment will befall him, because those who decided a sinner's punishment in court...

"By my brother; Ren Koutoku, the Second Prince of Kou."

... was those he sinned against.

And Ha, among all the members of the Royal Family, has greatly sinned against the Red Prince, sullying Prince Kouen's death. Right in front of his face.

There was only one punishment that the ruthless Red Prince could do to him.

Decapitation.

Ha gulped audibly, and a thought of fleeing the lands appeared in his mind, only to violently bury it in the deep abyss that was his thoughts. He would only be hunted down, and bring shame to his family, Ha didn't want that.

A hand stroked Prince Hakutoku's growing beard as he gazed at the panicking teen in front of him, and he mentally winced at the thought of his grieving brother giving a punishment at his current state. The elder prince didn't fault the messenger boy for his panicking, it was justifiable, and somewhat expected.

Among his younger brother's epithet the 'Red Prince', that he gained from his name, which was more of a title really, just like how Hakutoku was often called the 'White Prince'. There was a name that Koutoku earned from countless battles that he volunteered for at the borders of Kou, and the punishments that he bestowed upon unlucky fellows.

The 'Bloody Prince'.

So truly, the boy's frenzied state was somewhat expected.

• **.•.•.•**

Kouen, well, Kouen never thought he'll have the chance to see his deceased family members alive and breathing. If he didn't go through his earlier experiences, he would've thought that this was just some dream of his, a dream that invoked too much forgotten memories.

Kouen will never forget his mother, _never,_ just like how Koumei would never forget their uncle, but even if the reincarnated prince said that, his grandparents will always have a place in his heart.

Emperor Shoutoku was a wise ruler, whilst Madame Takara was the ever vigilant and comforting presence to the aged emperor. Kouen wouldn't know how to act if in this alternate dimension his grandparents weren't the ones he remembered, but if it did turn out like that? He'll endure, like he always did.

What Kouen didn't want to face was the chance that he won't have Koumei as his brother, instead, a brother that he had no recollection of, with different features and a different person all together. That was a horrible thought that Kouen didn't even want to dwell on. He truly treasured family, he did, but he just had a bond with his younger, and _full-blooded_ brother that his half-siblings couldn't compare to.

 _(Kouha tried, and Kouen didn't see him unbecoming of his status as a prince, even with his outlandish tendencies. His respect and devotion to him was somewhat endearing, like a true younger brother should be, and Kouen would have been a liar if he said he didn't enjoy it._

 _But, Kouha was Kouha, and Koumei was Koumei, Kouen settled it on that years ago.)_

Even if his younger counterpart did say he already had a younger brother, that didn't necessarily mean it was Koumei.

Banishing the thoughts of Koumei in his mind, Kouen shook his head weakly, grimacing at how this new body of his felt like lead, and how it needed some exercise. He was about four, based on Burgundy Kouen's appearance, and it was a nice age to start practicing katas and the like.

What he wanted to know was, did this body still have the illness that brought his other-self to die?

As a prince, he knew a thing or two about illnesses that plagued the land, how to treat one in its early stages, and small pieces of the medicine in its late stages. Kouen was usually the one who directed where the healers should focus, he wasn't the one who copied the instructions on how to create the medicine and gave the copies to the healers.

A frown made its way on Kouen's face, realizing that his line of thought seemed to direct itself once again to his brother.

Kouen was brought to reality when he heard the loud and flustered greetings outside. The shuffling no longer sounded like it was in rhythm, but it was out of tune, the sway of the maids' cloth became loud, and Kouen didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was.

" _Greetings! Your Majesty, Emperor Shoutoko!_ "

It was loud, improper, and impolite, and if his hearing were to be trusted, Kouen thought he could hear someone stumble, and a few others soon followed.

" _Your Majesty, Emperor Shoutoko,_ " a smooth voice echoed, and Kouen knew it was the old maid that spoke. " _Greetings,_ "

A long pause ensued, and Kouen could see Hakuyuu and Hakuren trying their best to pretend they weren't eavesdropping, but it was all in vain, if the amused twinkle in his mother's eyes were any indication.

" _Greetings to you as well, Fa... along with your students._ " Kouen took a deep breathe, and tears pooled in his young eyes, the emotions in this younger body harder to control. The voice was exactly the same, the name too. The tone was controlled, as always, almost monotone, but the occupants of the room knew otherwise. His grandfather was trying hard not to laugh.

A small smile settled on Kouen's face, a tear streaking past his cheek, it was _his_ grandfather, the same one he had in his former world.

" _At this moment they have no right to call themselves my students, Emperor Shoutoko,_ " was Sou Fa's reply, clipped and harsh, yet the maids knew not to make a noise.

" _Quite so, but I remember a maid who was once like that, I wonder where has she gone to now?_ "

" _...she's serving a family of high standing, Emperor Shoutoko, one could call the family - heavenly - Your Majesty._ "

" _I do not doubt that_ ," a pause, " _I have to tell you something of great importance, Sou Fa. If you would?_ "

The shuffling of clothes was almost deafening in the silence of the halls and the room, and the maids' steps became farther and farther.

" _Is- is it true?_ " The sound of the voice was familiar, yet the tone was not, and Kouen never knew that his grandfather could use such a tone, as fragile as a vase of glass.

" _For an Emperor to stutter is unbecoming,_ " the maid reprimanded softly, and Kouen's grandfather replied.

" _In this moment I am neither the Emperor, nor the Head of the Ren Clan, standing before you is a friend and a grandfather who has just heard the news that his grandson rose from the dead, that his heart that was as silent as stone, is beating again! I apologise, Fa, that I could not keep an Emperor's disposition at this moment,_ "

Hakuyuu covered his younger brother's lip that would undoubtly react, and Kouen saw the very moment his mother's golden eyes warmed.

" _... do you think that I would let messengers run about, witholding false news about one of my best friend's grandchildren?_ "

As soon as those words were out, Shoutoko didn't need to give a reply. He slammed the doors open, akin to Hakuren's earlier stunt, and pushed his body to its limits, running towards the bed Kouen lay on. Amaterasu made way for her father-in-law, and raised an eyebrow at Hakuyuu's face full of surprise, while Hakuren was grinning wildly, ear to ear.

The reincarnated prince's mother made a motion of zipping her mouth, and a wink was tossed towards her nephews' direction.

For the second time that day, Kouen was buried in the confines of cloth, with various shades of blue and green.

• **.•.•.•**

 **I do not own Magi**

• **.•.•.•**


End file.
